


Hallelujah

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, Engagement, F/M, Hurt, Infinity Gems, Love, Pain, Sexual Content, sweet but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Tony Stark's little sister and Clint Barton's girlfriend. But when you come in contact with the Infinity Gems, everything is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

Tony wasn’t exactly the biggest fan when he saw you and Clint making heart eyes at each other. And he sure as hell wasn’t the biggest fan when the two of you started dating. But Clint was good for you and big brother was just going to have to get over it.

You two did a lot together. Clint trained you on his bow and arrow and other skills he had learned from SHIELD, wanting to make sure that you could take care of yourself if he wasn’t around to take care of you. Or anyone else for that matter. The Avengers always took good care of you. And you two also were quite musical together. You won a talent contest at your favorite bar by singing the Rufus Wainwright version of “Hallelujah”, Clint playing piano accompaniment for you. It sort of became your song.

Things were going great for you, and everyone was sure that Clint was going to ask you to marry him soon.

But things were about to change.

****

“Hey (y/n), wanna help me out?” Tony asked, successfully cockblocking you and Clint yet again. Clint groaned internally and you had to smile some. Tony seemed to have some big brother radar that always seemed to tell him when his sister was about to get lucky so he could stop it before it started.

“With what Anthony?” You asked. Tony could tell his plan had succeed, because you only called him Anthony when you were mad at him about something. He had to smirk some.

“I know you’ve been reading up on those Infinity things that Fury sent over. I was wondering if you could take a look at them for me while I’m at the board meeting.”

“Right now?” You whined. “Clint has a mission he leaves for in a couple hours.”

“Fury wants to know if there’s anything about them we don’t know yet. And you’re the only one I trust.” Tony explained.

“Bruce is more than capable of doing it himself.” You whined. You really just wanted to spend time with your boyfriend before he left for a couple weeks. Tony crossed his arms and gave his “I’m the big brother” look. You sighed. “Fine. I’ll go look at your stupid stones. But I won’t be happy about it.”

“Didn’t think you would.”

You got up and left the room to head to the lab. Clint glared at Tony and the eldest Stark just smirked before turning to head for the board meeting. Clint groaned after he left and went to grab his gear to head out. He would just have to spend time with you when he got home.

****

Six gems of different colors laid out in front of you. You felt like you had been staring at them for a lifetime, but it had really only been about a half hour. You had been going over Fury’s notes again, trying to see if there was anything you missed. You knew the basics of the gems, but you didn’t understand why Tony made it such a big deal to put you on his assignment.

“Stupid Tony.” You groaned, your head meeting the desk in annoyance. That’s when you heard a high pitched ringing. You looked up and saw the gems glowing brightly and starting to lift off the table. “What the hell?” You reached out and touched the green one.

Then the world went dark.

****

“(Y/n)? (Y/n) wake up.” You heard a voice say. You groaned and weakly opened your eyes. You were on the floor of the lab with Tony and Natasha looming over you. “Oh thank god.”

“What happened?” Natasha asked. “Where are the gems?”

“I don’t know.” You groaned. You ran a hand on your face but froze suddenly.

“(Y/n)? What is it?” Tony asked. You pulled your hand back and stared at it. There was a soft red glow that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

“I think the gems might be in me.” You said. Natasha walked over and lifted up your other hand, showing a yellow glow.

“This isn’t good.” Natasha said.

“My baby sister has these pieces of jewelry in her! I’d say it’s not good!” Tony yelled. You groaned and closed your eyes again until you heard another voice.

“(Y/n)!” Your eyes snapped open and you saw Clint running towards you. You got up to run to him but weren’t able to stay on your feet. He easily swooped you up. “Baby, I came back as soon as I heard. Are you okay?”

“I just feel a little weak. I’ll be okay.” You rested your head on his chest and clung to him, loving the way his arms felt around you.

Natasha had been the one to find you in the lab. She quickly called Tony, who cut his meeting short. She also called Fury, who released Clint before his mission even started. Tony was secretly glaring though at Clint cradling you.

“Come on honey. Let’s get you to bed.” Clint carried you out of the lab and to your room. Tony sighed and looked at Natasha.

“What?” She asked. “They’re in love.”

“That’s what I was afraid was going to happen.” Tony said. “She’s growing up.”

****

You were in and out of it all the next day, fully waking up that night. Clint was lying in bed by you, dozing off watching something on TV. You weren’t sure what it was, but you suddenly felt better than you had in years.

And you really wanted Clint.

“Babe.” You whispered, kissing his neck some. Clint gave a low moan, but continued to sleep. “Clint, wakey wakey.” You ran a hand down his chest. It slid over the outside of his pants, where something was starting to stir.

“(Y/n)?” Clint asked sleepily. “What are you doing?”

“I just wanted to start where we left off last time.” You whispered seductively, kissing him square on the lips. Everything was telling him he shouldn’t, with everything you had been going through. But you kissing him and all the blood rushing down south was making all that thought process go out the window. He pulled you on top of him, only to realize you were already naked.

“Were you planning on this happening?” He asked, noticing your clothes thrown all over the bed.

“Perhaps.” You purred, kissing him passionately. His kissed became heated and he pulled off his clothes. You smirked as your hand wrapped around him, stroking him as he started to grow harder. “That’s defiantly not an arrow.” Before Clint could come back with a smart ass comment, you positioned yourself over his cock and settled onto it.

“Oh fuck.” He moaned, throwing his head back. You placed your hands on his chest and started to move, rotating your hips and bouncing. “(Y/n), god yes.”

“Clint.” You moaned, moving his hands up to play with your breasts while you rode him. The gems in your system heightened your senses and made sex much better than it had ever been before. “Harder.” It was a simple command but it was all Clint needed to flip you over and fuck you like it was the last time he ever would.

****

You laid there for about twenty minutes after finishing, just taking in the silence in the room. The sheet was pulled up over you and Clint’s arm was thrown over your stomach. His snores were soft as he rested next to you. Finally, after thinking, you nudged him awake.

“You wanna go again?” He yawned, opening his eyes. You smiled softly but set up. “(Y/n)? What’s wrong?”

“It’s just, I read about this things. And I saw video of what just one of these gems can do. I have all six inside of me…” The soul gem was in your heart, the mind gem in your brain, the power and time gems in your hands, and the reality and space gems in your ankles. “What if I lose control?” Clint set up and kissed your shoulder before wrapping his arms around your waist.

“That won’t happen.” He said. “I believe in you. I know you’re strong. And you have all of us to back you up.” You smiled some.

“Clint, if I can’t control it, I want you to promise to take me out.” There was silence then. “Clint?” He let go of your waist but turned you to look at him.

“That won’t happen. You won’t lose control. The only way I would even possibly consider it is if you look me dead in the eyes and say that you can’t handle it. But it won’t happen.” He gently kissed you. “And that’s why I have something very important to ask you.” He walked over to his jacket, laying on a chair, and pulled out a small box. “(Y/n) Stark, will you marry me?” You smiled and pulled him to you and kissed him.

“Yes Clint Barton, I will.”

****

Over the next week, you were so happy. Nothing seemed different, other than you were possibly healthier than you were pre-gems. You were enjoying the fact that you were going to marry the man you love, and things were finally going to go your way. That was until you were out with Clint on a date.

“Is that Tony?” You asked, pointing up at a flash of light chasing a monster in the sky. As if on cue, Natasha drove by on her motorcycle. Clint sighed and looked at you. “Go on. I’ll be ok.” He smiled some and chased after them. But as soon as he left, your chest started to hurt. All the gems were glowing brightly. Your eyes changed color, going to all black.

The monster that the Avengers had been chasing, a test tube experiment released from a lab onto the world, suddenly disappeared with a scream as he turned to dust.

“What the fuck?” Tony asked.

“Guys, I’m getting strange readings.” Natasha said.

“Well, I guess we should check them out.” Steve said. Clint turned back to look at you, but you weren’t at the café where he had left you. You were hovering above the street, cars and other objects floating around you.

“(Y/n)?” He asked. You barely even looked at him.

“Silence.” You said, your voice not your own anymore. “There is no (y/n) anymore.”

“Stop this. It’s not funny.” Tony said, flying in front of you. You glared at him and raised your hand, tossing him around like a doll.

“Tony!” Steve yelled, running for his friend. Natasha ran at you, only to be thrown back. Thor and Hulk weren’t there, so they were the least of your worries.

“(Y/n), please.” Clint begged. “Stop this.” You looked down at him, and using all the strength you could, you fought back against the gems. You fell back to the road, right in front of him, tears streaming down you face.

“I can’t control it.” You cried. “Clint, please.”

“I can’t.” He said. “You know I can’t.” 

“Look what I did!” You said, pointing at Tony and Natasha. “To my best friend. To my own brother! Imagine what I will do to you and the rest of the world. You need to do this Clint. Please.” He shook his head, his own tears falling. “I can’t stay in control forever. Please.” You looked up at him pleading.

“(Y/n)…I love you.” Clint said, going for the quiver you knew he had brought along with him, just in case.

“I know.” You cried, smiling some. But the smile soon was gone as Clint stabbed you in the stomach with one of his arrows. Tony’s eyes were wide with fear and pain as he watched you little sister be impaled. “A-and f-f-from my lips, y-you drew a h-hallelujah…” You whispered before your body collapsed into Clint’s arms. There was a clutter as the gems fell out of your body. They stopped glowing as they hit the pavement.

“No…” Clint whispered, holding your body close to his. “NO!” He buried his face in your hair. “Please forgive me…”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please comment!


End file.
